Par delà les mondes
by Ellenmenel
Summary: 4 jeunes gens sont propulsés dans le monde de FF7 après s'être fait enlever par un mystérieux professeur.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Tout commença une chaude soirée d'été. Une fratrie composée de 4 frères était sortie voir un film au cinéma. Bien que d'âges différents, ils étaient tous les quatre taillés semble t-il sur le même moule, bien que des différences survenaient. Tous avaient des cheveux blonds de la couleur des blés, des yeux verts d'eau et une grande taille. Celui qui semblait l'aîné s'appelait Axel, il était âgé de 20 ans et avait les cheveux mi-longs attachés en catogan sur sa nuque, et mesurait environ 1m85, il avait des traits fins mais volontaires et s'il pouvait paraître froid et distant, en présence de ses frères, il se faisait souriant et n'ayons pas peur des mots, devenaient complètement immature ! Venait ensuite les jumeaux de 17 ans qui n'avait de jumeaux que le nom car si d'un côté, il y avait Sèbastian, grand (1m84, et il doit encore pousser le bestiau !), baraqué (même avec des bras de 2 mètre on ne pouvait pas faire le tour de son torse, qui a crié que j'exagérai !!!! bon, juste un peu peut être…), avec des traits carrés et virils (mais pas trop, c'est quand même pas un homme de Cro-Magnon +_+), des cheveux tous courts et un caractère de gosse de 12 ans, de l'autre, son jumeau Aèl, était fin, petit (à peine 1m70, oui je sais pour vous çà paraît quand même pas si petit mais imaginez à côté de ses frères !!!), avait une longue chevelure lui arrivant aux fesses (pour guider les regards dixit Sèb) et un caractère calme et responsable en toutes situations, à croire que c'était lui l'aîné comme il ne se gênait pas de le dire la plupart du temps. Le petit dernier de 14 ans, Evan, quant à lui, mesurait 1m75, avait les cheveux descendants jusqu'aux épaules dans une sorte de dégradé bizarre, des traits fins comme son frère et une petite bouille toute mignonne et avait un caractère merveilleux tant qu'on ne l'embêtait pas sur sa mignonatittude, auquel cas il révélait un caractère vraiment, mais vraiment pourris.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement Axel pris la parole.

C'était bien non, juste ce qu'il fallait de romance et d'action ?

C'était cucul oui !

Ferme là Sèb c'était super trop beau, de toute façon, pour toi dès qu'il n'y a pas 10 hectolitres de sang qui gicle c'est cucul alors !!!

Oh, la peluche se rebelle ? C'est vrai que c'était m – i – g – n – o – n, « oh Edward je t'aimeuh ! », « moi aussi Bellaaaaaa ! », peuh !

Sèb t'est mort !

Calme les enfants !

Oh çà va Aèl relax, on est en vacance !!!

Rappelle moi ton âge Ax ?

Heu… attend, je compte, aloooors, 1 … 2 … 3 … … Sèb, c'est quoi après 3 ?

Humm, 7 nan ?

Très drôle les gars, je suis mort de rire.

Mais Sèb, après 3 c'est 4 !

…

…

… Evan, t'es vraiment trop naïf…

Maieuh !

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez eux. A peine, Aèl eut-il approché de la porte, qu'il sentit un danger. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire lorsqu'une fléchette se planta dans le bras d'Axel, mais lorsqu'une autre arriva vers lui, il put se pousser in-extremis, il attrapa alors Evan par le bras et Sèb agrippa son aîné à moitié parti dans les vapes. Ils se mirent alors à courir afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la maison. Hélas, Aèl n'était pas aussi endurant que ses frères, et bientôt il ne put suivre leur cadence infernale, c'est alors qu'Evan se mit entre lui et une fléchette provenant de devant eux, puis, quelques secondes après, se fut le tour de Sèb. A la limite de la panique, Aèl vit arriver vers lui une fléchette qui se planta dans sa manche, mais heureusement pas dans sa peau, saisissant sa chance de surprendre les « ennemis », il se laissa tomber à terre comme si la fléchette avait fait son office.

Des pas retentirent bientôt et des chaussures noires apparurent dans son champ de vision. Faisant du mieux possible pour imiter ses frères tombés dans les bras de Morphée, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire ensuite.

//Réfléchi mon gars, réfléchi,…. Aller, une solution, n'importe quoi…//

Ce sont eux Professeur ? Pour le dernier vous êtes sûr, il a l'air faible.

Vous avez raison, mais il est tout de même compatible avec Y, mais on dirait vraiment que ce modèle est faible, quoi que l'on fasse ! Toutefois, ils sont utiles pour les tests.

Humm, c'est déjà çà professeur.

//Hein ? Tient le Professeur s'approche de moi, et si…//

Alors que le fameux Professeur, un homme de petite taille à lunettes, du style chinois, yeux et cheveux noir, dans la quarantaine, vêtu d'une blouse blanche de scientifique s'approchait, Aèl se releva d'un bond, profita de la surprise générée et s'empara d'une arme tenue par un mec en blouse blanche lui aussi qu'il envoya d'ailleurs dans le paysage en le matraquant violement avec la crosse de l'arme avant de se planquer derrière le Professeur et de placer le canon sur sa tempe. Alors que tous le regardait, il examina l'arme entre ses mains et vis que c'était un pistolet à fléchette et qu'il en restait 7 sur les 8 de départ, un regard autours de lui, lui appris que 5 hommes plus le professeur et l'assommé l'entouraient. Respirant et profitant toujours que les autres le regardait les yeux ronds comme des billes, il tira rapidement, et en visant soigneusement, sur les autres hommes qui ne purent réagir. Ne resta bientôt plus que l'évanoui et le professeur.

Explications, combien de temps dure l'anesthésie, qui êtes-vous et quel est votre but ?

Huhuhu, on dirait que je t'ai sous-estimée Y009, même si ta vitesse est risible !

Sur ce, Aèl se sentit basculer en avant et se retrouva coincé entre le sol et le scientifique, son arme fut éjectée à 2 mètres de lui.

Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant Y009 ?

Ceci, gros moche !

Et Aèl sortit la fléchette toujours coincée dans son pull et l'abattit sur le bras du « gros moche ». Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait le poison n'agit pas et le scientifique le toisait toujours avec mépris et condescendance.

C'est tout, tu ne m'éjecte pas ? Mais c'est vrai, tu n'a aucune force physique, tu es vraiment raté, à par quelques sursauts d'intelligence trop rares huhuhu.

Alors que le scientifique déblatérait, il vit avec horreur le gars qu'il avait assommé se relever lentement et s'approcher. Le professeur leva alors la tête, puis agrippant fortement Aèl par le bras, se releva. Grimaçant de douleur, l'ex-assommé se mit à geindre.

Il m'a bien amoché l'enfoiré, outch, c'est lui qui a eut les autres ?

A ton avis imbécile ! injecte leur ceci, ils se réveilleront ! Quant à toi, tu vas faire un petit somme.

Disant cela, il récupéra le pistolet à fléchette le jeta à terre et lui tira une fléchette dans le bras. Retenant une exclamation de douleur, il attendit la sensation de torpeur qui devait l'envoyer dans les bras de Morphée, mais rien ne vint. Ne cherchant pas à réfléchir, il se jeta dans les jambes du prof, espérant lui éclater la tête sur le bitume, ce qui réussit à moitié car il s'écrasa sur le sol, mais ce n'eut apparemment aucun impact. Il l'attrapa alors par la couette de cheveux fillasses qu'il possédait et entreprit d'exploser lui-même le crâne et de ne plus compter sur cette puta** de gravité qui ne faisait même pas son travail, à savoir éclater les crâne des passants innocents qui se viendaient lamentablement la tronche à terre, mais bon, je digresse, je disais donc, l'attrapa par les cheveux et cogna sa tête violement sur le sol plusieurs fois d'affilée. Lorsque du sang apparut, il continua encore quelques coups, hélas, il avait oublié la présence de l'autre scientifique qui se rappela à lui sous la forme de 5 fléchettes anesthésiantes qui à elles seules assommaient un buffle en plein course.

Ce fut alors le noir.

Fin du prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Youps, j'étais tellement excitée de publier pour la première fois que j'ai oublié les disclaimer même si pour le prologue c'était pas vraiment utile, enfin bon, tous les perso de ff7 sont la propriété de squaresoft et gnagnagna !!!

Pas de pairing pour le moment ! Euh, j'avais oublié de préciser dans le prologue qu'Ax, Ev, Aèl et Sèb vivent dans « notre » monde, donc ils connaissent ff7, Advent children, Doc, etc…

Ici vous verrez un peu plus le rapport avec ff7 paske dans le prologue ce n'était pas évident. Enfin, place au chapitre 1 !

Chapitre 1 :

- //J'ai froid, si froid, où suis-je, il fait si noir, froid, froid, froid, j'ai peur, mais de quoi, me souvenir, me souvenir, qui suis-je … je suis … je suis …//

Main qui ce tend, yeux verts…

- //verts, ne doivent-ils pas être avec une pointe de bleu ? Bleu pourquoi ?//

Sourire, larmes, douleurs, feu…

- //Mal, si mal, explosion, pluie…//

Cheveux blonds … non, … argentés, pupilles rondes, … fendues, …

- //tous ce mélanges, … mais qu'est-ce-qui ce mélange ?//

- //nous,… notre essence, notre être, nos souvenirs, nos personnalités…//

- //qui êtes-vous//

- //je suis toi et tu es moi//

- //qui suis-je, qui étais-je ?//

- //regarde, sent, écoute, ressent…//

Grande pièce carrée avec une vitre, table d'opération, cuve à … mako ? Scientifique, Hojo ? Salle de cinéma, pop-corn, rue sombre, poursuite … sang, sang, sang, sabre… long… Masamune, 2 lames Sôba, pistolet-lame, Velvet Nigtmare … à moi, mon Velvet Nightmare ?

- //oui, à toi, à nous//

- //Ya… Yaz…//

************************************

- Y009 s'agite professeur, il a une forte activité cérébrale.

- Veuillez m'épargner les évidences, imbécile !!! Je vois bien qu'il bouge, mais comment est-ce possible avec la dose de sédatif quotidiennement injectée ! Je déteste ce spécimen ! Il veut se réveiller, et bien il va le faire, ainsi nous pourrons commencer les tests plus tôt ! Injecter le produit HZ54, 5 cc!

L'assistant se précipita alors vers un tiroir et en sortit une seringue puis alla vers une armoire à pharmacie et prit un flacon. Il préleva les 5 cc demandés puis se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un énorme caisson de décompression pour plongeur atteint du mal des profondeur. Il était recouvert d'un couvercle en verre de sorte que l'on puisse voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, c'est-à-dire ; un liquide vert et visqueux, dans lequel surnageait un enfant d'une dizaine d'années à la longue chevelure argentée, et de nombreux tubes en sortaient, et étaient reliés à des bonbonnes. Choisissant un des tubes, le scientifique piqua dedans et injecta le produit, lorsque celui entra dans la veine de l'enfant, celui-ci se mit à convulser comme si le produit le brûlait.

- Bien, sortez-le !

L'assistant continua sa tâche et appuya sur un gros bouton vert qui évacua la mako, le liquide vert, hors du sarcophage. Une fois cela terminé, il actionna une manette et la plaque de verre se souleva. Il adressa un regard à un garde dans un coin de la pièce et celui-ci vint transporter l'enfant, qui a bien y regarder faisait plutôt dans les 6-7 ans, sur une table d'opération au centre de la pièce.

- Même pas fichu de grandir à la même vitesse que S, K et L ! Tss ! Alors tu te réveille Y009 ?

- //Froid, mal de tête, Y009 ?... … La poursuite ! Le professeur Hojo, …. Hojo ???//

- Alors tu ouvre les yeux Y009 ou il faut que je le fasse moi-même !

Réunissant ses forces et sa concentration, Aèl, car c'était bien lui parvint à ouvrir un œil.

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! Bien, commençons.

Dit le professeur Hojo, une seringue de mako à la main.

Et le monde ne fût plus que douleur…

************************************

Lorsqu'Aèl se réveilla, il était couché sur une couchette sommaire avec un matelas à peine plus épais qu'un doigt. Se redressant, une douleur soudaine dans le dos l'obligea à se recoucher. Haletant sous la douleur, il ne retenta pas de bouger. Ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, il se sentait diminuée comme si il avait raccourcit, puis, avisant ses mains il pencha pour la thèse « je-crois-que-j-ai-rajeuni-oh-put***-de-bord**-de-mer** ».

- //pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné ??!!!//

Puis, alors qu'il bougeait la tête, il vit que ses cheveux avaient abandonnés leur teinte blonde pour un blanc argenté. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Aèl remua doucement, pour se rendre compte qu'il pouvait bouger sans craindre une douleur aussi forte que la dernière fois, certes il avait encore mal, mais la douleur était plus diffuse.

Une fois assis il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pièce qui était on ne peut plus spartiate.

- //c'est … vide … //

Outre le lit, il y avait un coin avec un évier et des toilettes et c'était tout. Se levant, Aèl se rendit auprès du miroir et, après avoir réussi à grimper sur l'évier, car le miroir était trop haut pour qu'il puisse se voir dedans, il put se mirer dans la glace.

- //Hé bein, si je ne suis pas un clone de Yazoo, je veux bien me pisser de …. ssus ? Yazoo … Yazoo ?//

Soudain en proie à une migraine violente, Aèl se laissa retomber au sol alors qu'une foule d'image et de sons envahissait son esprit. Après 2-3 heures de flash-back de la vie de Yazoo, Aèl sentit que son esprit assimilait les souvenir comme si c'était les sien, et les expériences qui avait forgé Yazoo tel qu'il était, transformaient peu à peu Aèl. Ce qui lui permit de mieux comprendre la situation.

Alors qu'il se réfléchissait, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Hojo. Un frisson de terreur courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il vit le vieux scientifique, et surtout, son regard, froid, calculateur, dénué de pitié et d'humanité, le regardant comme on regardait un morceau de viande.

- Apparemment tu es plus résistant et intéressant que je ne le pensais Y009 !

- Yazoo…

- Comment ?

- Yazoo, pas Y009.

- Oh, la réunion a donc déjà opéré !

Dit Hojo un air dément sur le visage. Déglutissant d'appréhension face à cet air, Yazoo retint l'impulsion qui le poussait à vouloir s'éloigner le plus possible du scientifique timbré qui lui faisait fasse.

- N'aie pas peur voyons, aujourd'hui les tests sont différents de la dernière fois, et puis dit toi que tu fais avancer la science.

Au souvenir des tests, la bile monta à la gorge de Yazoo, et ce fut à grande peine qu'il s'empêcha de vomir, surtout quand les souvenirs du Yazoo du passé vinrent mettre leur grain de sel.

- //quelqu'un, s'il-vous-plaît, pitié, aidez-moi avant que ce taré aie ma peau et celle de mes frères.// Mes frères ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète donc pas, ils vont bien, ils dorment encore ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, ne soit pas jaloux, seul toi est utile pour mes tests du moment, eux serviront à autre chose plus tard !

- //ce type croit vraiment qu'être un cobaye pour ces expériences est un honneur ? mais tant que mes frères ne subissent pas de tests ça va pour moi…//

************************************

- //3 mois, 3 mois, ce type est un malade, un psychopathe, fight Yazoo, ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller, je vais m'échapper, je vais m'échapper avec Sèb, Ax et Ev, et on tuera ce dément d'Hojo, je pourrai voir des chocobos, j'irais au Gold-Saucer, je rencontrerai Vincent, Cloud et les autres, ça va aller !//

************************************

- //je les ai vu, ils sont toujours dans des cuves à mako, mais Jojo a dit qu'ils en sortiront bientôt, ça fait 1 an et demi qu'ils dorment et que je subis jour après jour des tests de résistance, et que je sers de cobaye pour la mise au point de nouveaux vaccins et de nouveaux virus et tuticanti. Si seulement il n'avait plus pensé à eux, faites que Jojo fasse les tests sur moi et les laisse tranquilles, ou au moins les plus durs pour moi. Etonnement, ils semblent vieillir en accéléré, alors que moi j'ai toujours l'air d'avoir 8 ans, Seph et Loz en on à peu près 12 et Kadaj 10. Je veux grandir pour latter la gueule à tous ces pourris de scientifiques ! //

************************************

- //je leur ai parlé, j'ai même pus tenir Ev dans mes bras, bon évidement comme je suis minuscule mon pouvoir rassurant est pas top, mais c'est mieux que rien. Il est Kadaj, Sèb est Loz et Ax est Sephiroth ! Ils sont tellement perdus ! Mais Jojo m'a embarqué pour une autre série de tests, chouette, j'en frémis d'avance, de plus je crois que ça a un rapport avec l'électricité …//

************************************

- //L'enfoiréééééééééééé, purée ça fait mal les décharges électriques, ça devrait être interdit ! Point positif, je suis dans une cellule avec mes frères. J'ai tenté de leur expliquer au mieux ce qui c'est passé et où nous sommes, mais ils ne comprennent pas vraiment, leur réunion n'a pas encore eut lieu, ils sont mort de trouille, … comment vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour nous sortir d'ici//

************************************

- //Urgh, il a continué avec l'électricité. Kadaj et Loz pleurent, je suis revenu dans un état particulièrement pitoyable de la séance Jojo le savant fou, oui je fais de l'humour débile, et alors !!!! Je veux pleurer, mais je dois rester impassible, pour mes frères. Même si Seph ne pleure pas, je vois bien qu'il se retient et qu'il est près à craquer. J'ai pourtant déjà été dans un état pire, mais c'est que le deuxième retour post-Hojo qu'ils voient. J'ai peur qu'Hojo ne commence avec eux. Ah ! Ils ont terminé leur réunion mais non, pas cette « réunion » là, du style je me transforme en Séphiroth et je me fais latter la gueule par un môme blond super balèze ! Non, du style ma mémoire et celle de mon ancien moi fusionne donc je sais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est clair non ! Mais c'est bizarre, si moi j'ai toutes mes facultés mentales, eux, on dirait qu'ils sont « bloqués » à 10 ans, comme si leur mental n'évoluait pas avec leur corps, ça sent le Hojo à plein nez, je pense que c'est fait exprès pour pouvoir mieux les utiliser ! Je vais essayer d'avoir des infos. //

************************************

- //Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui se passe avec mes frères, apparemment leur réunion a été différente de la mienne, ils n'ont gardé que les informations considérées « utiles », style ; combat, stratégie, maniement des armes, … et non pas les souvenirs en eux-mêmes, juste quelques vagues impression. De plus, leurs souvenirs terrestres ont été effacé semble t-il, de parfaites ardoises vides manipulables en somme, je déteste les scientifiques ! //

************************************

- //Ca y est, il a commencé, je vois Seph, Loz et Kadaj se tordre de douleur sur le billard, je tente de leur sourire, pour qu'ils aient quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, mais c'est dur. //

************************************

- //Sale enfoiré, je le déteste ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici à tout pris une année, une puta** d'année qu'il s'en prend à mes frères, heureusement comme ils ont beaucoup d'entraînement et qu'ils sont doués, le plus gros des tests continuent sur mon humble personne. Point positif, je semble enfin faire ma crise de croissance, j'ai rattrapé et même dépassé Kadaj, j'ai l'air d'avoir 14 ans, Kadaj 13, et malheureusement pour eux, Loz et Seph 16 … comme ils sont assez âgé physiquement, … les scientifiques les utilisent comme poupées gonflables pour pouvoir déversé leur saloperie de pulsions sexuelles à la c**, « heureusement » il n'y a que les femmes qui « s'amusent » ! Moi j'y échappe car je suis un vrai bouillon de culture, et de toute façon je suis couvert de cicatrice, merci Jojo, et Kadaj est encore trop jeune … Si seulement je pouvais leur arracher la gorge, hélas elles m'évitent depuis que j'ai réussis à en choper une, la punition a été douloureuse mais ce n'était rien comparé à la jouissance de la voir crever dans son sang et dans d'atroces souffrances ! Je les déteste, qu'elles prient pour que je ne sois jamais libre, qu'ils prient tous, mais d'abord je dois devenir assez fort pour tuer Hojo, puis ce sera leur tour ! Le problème, c'est que mes entraînements se passent mal, je suis tellement pas doué qu'Hojo s'arrache presque les cheveux en me voyant, bien fait, j'espère qu'il va devenir chauve !!! Sinon je sais à peu près quand on est, ce que je ne sais pas par contre, c'est comment Hojo a put « encore » survivre après s'être fait dézingué la gueule par Vincent quand il était en Weiss, et oui nous sommes environ 5 ans après DOC. Mais comment, oui comment fait ce pourri pour à chaque fois passer entre les mailles du filet, réunir une équipe, avoir des subsides et recommencer ses expérimentations, il est increvable, pire qu'un cafard ! En plus grâce à ses expériences passées, il a de plus en plus d'idées pour ses recherches. Dernièrement, il m'injecte 2 substances … roses, beuuuuuurk !, qui s'appelle Ci et Ca, j'me demande ce que c'est, je doute que Ca soit du calcium, et Ci ça n'existe même pas dans le tableau périodique d'abord ! Oh, la porte s'ouvre, encore un test ?//

************************************

- // Yes, j'ai des infos !!! D'après ce que j'ai put collecter auprès de Jojo, c'est fout ce qu'il est bavard avant et après les tests, mes frères et moi, nous étions des clones ratés. C'est fou ce qu'Hojo il est pas doués, il fait des tonnes d'essais ratés. Enfin, il nous a fabriqué peu après que Yazoo, Loz et Kadaj premiers du nom, se fassent tuer par Cloud et compagnie, puis, il s'est débarrassé de nous en nous balançant je ne sais pas trop comment dans un autre espace temps, un peu comme dans Stargate, puis là, il nous a oublié. Seulement, après ça, il c'est fait rétamé par Vincent avec l'épisode des Tviets, et en revenant, il c'est rendu compte que ces précieux échantillons étaient tout pétés, donc il a trouvé un sponsor, puis est repassé par la porte pour venir nous reprendre. Je suppose que c'est mieux des clones ratés que rien du tout. Après nous avoir choppé, il a traficoté nos corps et après quelques manipulations, nous nous sommes retrouvé dans des corps qu'il avait créé de toute pièce, dénués d'âmes, d'étincelle de vie propre. Vous avez suivi ? Et pour les puristes qui se sont rendu compte du décalage temporel, le temps passe plus vite dans le monde où j'ai grandis. Voilaaaaa, tient, le temps que je pense tout ça on vient me chercher pour l'entraînement, et c'est reparti pour me taper la honte !//

************************************

- Un béhémoth, bein voyons, et je fais comment moi hein ? Avec toutes les saloperies de microbes que vous m'avez injectés et qui me file une fièvre de 40 et des courbatures ! Je lui crache dessus pour l'infecter comme la bonne arme bactériologique en laquelle vous m'avez transformé ?

- Yazoo, cesse tes jérémiades et bat toi !

- Je n'ai même pas Velvet Nightmare !

Me mis-je à brailler tout en tentant d'esquiver la queue du bestiau, peine perdue car je me la pris en pleine tronche.

- Génial, maintenant je ne vois plus rien en plus d'être à moitié sourd !

Mordant tout de même sur ma chique, je me concentrai pour sentir les vibrations que produisait le monstre en se déplaçant. Tout en essuyant du mieux que je pouvais mes yeux du sang qui goûtait de mon front, je courus dans la direction opposée, du moins le supposais-je, à celle du monstre, je réfléchissais à ses points faibles.

- //sa nuque, sa gorge, et l'intérieur de sa bouche, le reste est trop solide, et j'ai même pas d'arme, c'est dégelasse !// En plus je n'aime pas tueeeeeerrrrrrrr !!!

Les yeux enfin décrassés, je vis le béhémoth par-dessus mon épaule qui fonçait vers moi. Continuant droit vers le mur, je courus le plus vite que je le pouvais, une fois rendu, et le mastodonte presque sur moi, je grimpai le long du mur, puis tel Tifa dans l'église, rebondi et lui assena juste dans la gorge un coup de pied. Retombant à terre, je dus cependant rapidement m'éloigner car, alors qu'il s'étouffait, le béhémoth gesticulait en tout sens. Profitant de son inattention, je sautai sur son dos jusqu'à sa nuque et enfonça violement mon bras dans la chair tendre, et lui brisa proprement la colonne vertébrale. Resautant, je m'éloignai du monstre mort. Entrant par la porte, Hojo s'approcha de moi.

- Tu vois quand tu veux Yazoo !

- Tient, vous ne vous êtes pas arraché de cheveux aujourd'hui.

Une gifle me cueilli à la joue. Toujours souriant, je suivi le scientifique furibond, pourquoi ne pas l'attaquer me demandez-vous, et bein le béhémoth comparé à lui …. Brrrr, avec toute les modifs qu'il c'est faites. Soudain de furibond, il passa à une expression immensément satisfaite.

- // Oh, oh, embrouilles à 100 mètres//

- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Tu vas partir d'ici pour un autre laboratoire basé à Nibelheim.

- Pardon ?

- Et avec moi en plus, finalement tu es très intéressant point de vue recherche bien que ta puissance laisse à désirer.

- Et mes frères ?

- Ils restent ici bien entendu !

- // non, non, non, je refuse, je ne les laisserais pas nous séparer, mais seul, que puis-je faire seul ? Non, ne te laisse pas troubler, respire, … je suis bloc de glace, aucunes émotions ne filtrent, réfléchis calmement, … les conditions du voyage, oui !// Et comment voyagerons-nous ?

- Tient tu ne tempêtes pas à propos de tes frères, tu es très protecteur pourtant non ?

- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

- Humm ?

Hojo me dévisagea comme semblant peser le pour et le contre pour savoir si je me foutais de sa gueule. Heureusement pour moi, il me sous-estimait et me répondit donc.

- Tu voyageras par camion. J'avais prévus de t'endormir pour le voyage mais comme tu es coopératif, tu seras seulement attaché et garder par 8 gardes.

- Et vous ?

- Je ne serai pas du voyage, je viendrais plus tard.

- //Yes, yes, yes ! // Quand partirons nous ?

- D'ici 2 mois, le temps que tout soit près là bas. En attendant, assied toi, je dois te parler de la nouvelle phase du test Ci et Ca.

Nous étions effectivement arrivés dans son bureau. Je m'assis alors sur une chaise face à lui.

Le truc rose immonde qui fait mal ?

- … Oui. Tout d'abord, sache que je me suis rendu compte de l'erreur que j'avais commise en prenant Jénova pour une Cetra, erreur que j'ai réparée. Grâce à ma prévoyance, j'avais sauvegardé des échantillons en provenance d'Infalna et de sa fille Aérith.

- //Qu'est-ce que, il n'aurait pas …// … C pour Cetra, i pour Infalna et a pour Aérith.

- Exact !

À suivre

Et voilà le premier chapitreuh ! Review please ?


End file.
